Anju and Boogie
by Mar-the-Fen
Summary: Everyone knows what happened to Boogie when Anju awakened. But why did it make such an impact on her and Boogie. This is the story about Boogie and how he came into Anju's life. And this is also my first time writing. Yay! Title is fixed!


**Okay. Before I start I want to say three things:**

**There are spoilers in here.**

**And I do not own the anime/manga 'Karin'**

**This is based from the anime.**

This is a one shot dedicated Boogie-kun and Anju-san. Italics are Anju's thoughts or writing and italics are Karin's thoughts. This is just a thing I made up. Criticism is welcome. No hating me please. Also this is my first time so actually alot of critiscism is nice!

O.o

_...Ever since my awakening, Boogie-kun has stopped talking…and I'm starting to think that because I have matured…he doesn't-_

Anju dropped her pencil when a knock on her door interrupted her train of thoughts. "A-Anju-chan…? Are you still sleeping?" Karin's feeble voice managed to slip through her door. Anju paused and looked at her closed curtains before answering. It was sunset and the rays were pushing their way through into her room.

_Sunsets…are disgusting… _

Anju got up from her chair and opened the door slightly.

"Onee-chan…" Anju started. She shifted her eyes to the floor. Every time Karin appeared she could only think of-

_Boogie-kun _

"I don't feel like talking, Onee-chan." Anju stated coldly and shut the door in her sister's face. Anju didn't want to see her. At least not now. She turned and headed back to her desk eyeing her lifeless dolls. She took her pencil and placed the point on the paper.

_-seem to be there anymore. Boogie-kun can't be gone. He wasn't just me. He was…_

Karin stared blankly. Anju had never acted this way only until her awakening. "Anju-chan..." Karin murmured. She ran her hand along the brass handle before turning around. "What happened...?" Karin asked herself walking down the long hall. She entered her room and began to strip. After changing into her pajamas she tossed her school uniform into the laundry.

A sigh escaped her lips. "Come to think of it...the only thing that seems to make her happy anymore is sucking blood." she moped hugging her pillow. Suddenly the jangly tune of her cell phone rang into her ears. "Ah! M-My cellphone!" she cried and dove for the dirty laundry. In a mass of clothes she pulled the phone and answered.

"Mushi mushi?" She gasped. "Karin-saaaaan!!!" a familiar voice screamed. Karin flinched. "W-Winner-kun?! What is it?!" Karin asked concerned (also thinking how in the world he got her number). "I just heard that you went to the amusment park...with USUI KENTAAAAAAAAAA!!!" his voice wailed from the tiny metallic phone. "W-Well, yes I..."

_Onee-chan would be unhappy...and you would still be here. It was a decision I had to make. I'm sorry, Boogie-kun._

Said doll stared blankly from atop of Anju's bed. Cleaver in one hand, other resting on it's lap. Anju gazed at the searing white paper. The pencil's lead fell out and rolled off the desk and onto the floor. "Boogie-kun..." Anju murmured. Flinging the pencil on the desk she buried her face in her arms in tears. "B..Buh...Boo..." she stuttered trying to call his name. Someone like him couldn't just disappear. Not like that.

She remembered how Boogie came. He never was a doll. It was because of Anju. It started 4 years ago...Back when Anju was just 7 years old. Back when Boogie was an 11 year old boy.

Anju walked down the road with her parasol in hand. It had been a snowy day and the sun was just beginning to show it's face. She had been walking for the past half hour in search of Karin. They had gotten separated at the toy store. Human babble filled her ears. _Onee-chan...where are you...? _Talk of presents and family greetings gorged the air.

An elbow dug into Anju's ribs. "Ahn..." Anju grunted and turned around only to have a blue haired youth run past. "Catch him! He's a thief!" a man bellowed running out of the nearby store. The boy glanced behind him and sped up the his pace. Curiously overwhelmed Anju started a run too. The storekeep ran past with a gust of wind only to stop at the crosswalk when the boy ran through a red light. Cars honked in protest and nearly hit the side walk.

Anju simply ran nimbly through the traffic and followed after him. She was always told to not butt into the humans' business but...she felt oddly like...

_maybe Karin is nearby..._

Up ahead she could see the boy skidding to a stop. "Ha ha ha! That's what you get you dumbass!" the blue haired boy shouted pleased that the shopkeep had given up the pursuit. He quickly ran into the nearby park and pulled out his hard won prize. "Hey...this isn't what I took!" he said pulling a cleaver from his bag. "Jeebus! I took the wrong bag!" in quick flash of rage he threw the cleaver to the ground. A sad and stupid mistake.

Anju slowed to a walk before pausing to realise she had forgotten her parasol. Before she had a chance to turn around the boy screamed and fell to the ground. His thin boney figure trembled in his baggy orange and yellow striped shirt. Anju stared wide eyed. The cleaver had clipped the side of his left arm and blood was flowing over his fingers and onto the ground.

The clouds above cleared and the sun beat down it's full glare upon the earth A slightly warm prickly feeling washed over Anju's face and arms...and her chest. She ran towards the bleeding youth. "Are you...do you need help...?" Anju managed to ask kneeling down. A look of defiance mixred with pain covered his face. "Well what do you think!? Help me!" he cried out almost desprately. Anju reached out to his arm only to draw back and let out a small cry.

The pale skin on her arm had started blistering and smoking. "Ah!" tears glazed over her eyes. The tingling sensation had turned into a full out burn. The burn then travelled to her face and began to eat away at her skin. "I...I..." Anju started having her knees buckle beneath her. "What the hell?!" the boy shouted awkwardly watching this girl cringe in front of him.

"The sun...it's..." Anju muttered looking at her blackening hand. It began to flake and peel off in burning layers revealing horribly raw muscles. "What's wrong with you?" he whispered tears streaming down his face. Panic took hold of him. "Someone hel-!!??" he started to scream. Anju clapped a hand over his mouth. "No...don't." she whimpered. "You need help! I need help!!!" he said sitting her up with his right hand. _I'm in trouble now aren't I? Onee-chan...Onee-chan...Onee-chan!_ She could feel his shaking hand against her back. His blood was pooling around her right foot. "I'm sorry..." was all Anju could come up with.

"Well...Huh?!!!" he stared as she leaned up against his shoulder. Her lips parted unveiling a row of white fangs. "Wuh...what are you..." the boy stared frightened. Anju hardly knew what she was doing. She needed strength. Something to hold onto. She needed help. And here help was leaking blood to the ground and kneeling by her side supporting her.

_Onee-chan...I don't know what I'm doing... _Her eyes spilt into slits and in an instant she sank her fangs into his thin neck. The liquid came forth naturally and calmed Anju's jumping nerves. Filing into her veins and satisfying her need to be under control Anju closed her eyes and drank. Her arm by now had started to bleed itself and the boy only looked blankly past her silver hair. "Anjuuu!!!!" a scream peirced her ears. Anju immediately ignored it. She was in too much of a daze.

Staying in her rhythmic indulgement to this boy's blood. "Anju! Stop! You're going to kill him!" Karin cried running to her sister with her arms outstretched. _Onee-chan... _Anju thought dreamily. Unconsciously, she released her fangs and the boy dropped to the ground with a sickening splat into his own blood. Karin fell to her sister's side. "Anju! You're burning! You just...you just..." Karin sobbed trapped in her own tears. The boy's now pale face made no movement.

He was losing too much blood and without a doubt he was going to die. Karin stared in shock at the horror her own little sister had made. "Anju y-you have to save him...I-I can't do anything..." Karin stated into her ear as she held Anju close to her chest to shield her from the sun. "Onee-chan...I can...save...I can save him..." she murmured holding up a fried hand.

A faint yellow light surrounded her scratched fingers and transferred over the boy's body. Anju wavered for a moment. "I'm sorry..." she repeated. Karin closed her eyes and squeezed the tears out of her eyes afraid to look at what was going to happen. Anju's magic, wholly unstable crackled and churned on it's own accord.

The boy's body began to take a smaller more baby like shape. His fingers clapsed the nearby cleaver and morphed into one. His hair fell down in chunks of cotten and his eyes opened to uncover two shiny polished buttons. And soon after nothing but a tattered doll lay in Karin and Anju's wake.

The light slowly dissapeared. Karin opened an eye and gasped. "A-A-Anju...you made him into...a-a-" she whispered. Anju turned smearing her blood on Karin's shoulder. "It was the...only way...to keep him alive, Onee-chan..." Anju said quietly standing up. She stepped over to the doll and picked him up. She cradled it and stared. "Boogie-kun." she said solemnly. It suddenly sprang to life and waved the cleaver dangerously in Anju's face.

"What the hell did you do to me!!???!!" it screamed angrily. "I'm a friggen doll!!! A DOLL!!!!!" It turned to face it's stitched hands. "AAAUHG! I'm so tiny! I can't even move my legs!!" he cried in despair. "I'm sorry..." Anju whimpered and held the doll close. "I turned into a doll...so you could live...and...," she said letting the tears slide down her face and onto his tiny striped shirt. ",You learned our secret..." she continued.

The doll was silent for a moment and stared at Anju's bleeding, crisping face. "What...secret..." he trailed. An image of her on his neck as a human flashed through his mind. If a doll could blush now would be the time. "You...you're a..." he said lowering the cleaver. "We're vampires."

Karin finished quietly leading them into the shade of some trees. "Boogie-kun...I'm sorry for all this..." Anju said hugging him. "What? I..." the doll started but he couldn't finish. Instead he was sniffling quietly. Karin bit her lip trying to hold back tears._Oka-san and Oto-san are going to kill us..._ She thought miserably.

Later that day when Anju brought Boogie home Carrera and Henry immediately sensed the human roots in the doll. Anju got in major trouble and was sent to her room. Karin was also punished for letting Anju get out of sight and commiting such a deed.

The sun had already set and the stars began to show their faces. Anju's bedroom window was open and was letting in a slight winter breeze. She gazed at her closet with a numb interest with Boogie in her arms. A heavy silence hung in the air and was just as uncomfortable as Anju's bandages.

"'Boogie-kun', Huh..." Boogie stated breaking the silence. Anju looked down coming face to face the doll. "I wonder what Oka-san would say..." he murmured quietly. Anju tightened her grip. "I'm sorry..." she whispered again. Boogie turned away. "It's fine. I would've died anyway if it weren't for you." he grumbled using the cleaver to point. Anju only answered with a warm hug.

Not only had Anju turned him into a doll she had also killed him. When she chose to wake up her powers she chose to let go of the childish magic that held onto the doll's fake souls. Except for one. Boogie's.

Karin exited her room and intending to consol her sister. _Why had she acted this way? _She wondered. Before she entered her room she could hear her sister talking in her room.

"I'll miss you, Boogie-kun."


End file.
